


You matter

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: After Iris faints, an unexpected visitor comes over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved the BLM episode. I thought it was great that they hired black writers to tell these stories. Iris’s was touching, but there was someone missing: her cousin, Josh.

Iris can already hear those footsteps and she knows who’s about to come in. He’s probably the last person she wants to see.

Although, that might be Mingo.

But Iris knows her cousin. He’s a great guy and his relationship with Iris is really great, but Josh can also be harsh.

The door opens and Josh is staring at her with wide eyes. Both Iris and Keeshawn turn to him.

“Hey,” Iris says weakly.

“What on Earth where you thinking?” Josh yells.

“I don’t need your disapproval,” Iris says back.

“This isn’t disapproval, this is worry!” Josh closes the door behind him. 

Keeshawn shoots up. “Excuse me, but who are you and why are you speaking to her like that?” 

Iris grabs his arm. “Keeshawn, it’s okay,” she says. “This is Josh, my cousin. You may have seen him on campus. He hasn’t been around because he is supposed to be in New York for an internship, right?” She turns to Josh.

Keeshawn immediately sits down. Iris doesn’t blame him. Many people do not believe Josh and Iris are related, since Josh is white, but Iris has just told Keeshawn about her family, so he gets it.

“But really, shouldn’t you be in New York?” 

“I’m on a break. I was already planning to go back to UMKC since Daphne has returned from China and I wanted to see her, but you would not believe what happened in New York,” Josh sits down next to Iris’s bed, “I got an e-mail from Vimla from all people. You do not receive e-mails from your ex-girlfriend without a reason.”

“Vimla?” Iris asks, “How is she? Are you two... uhm...”

“We’re okay,” Josh tells her, “Vimla is still gone for the week, but she’ll be back next Saturday. And no, we’re not getting back together. I actually met someone else.”

“Who?”

“A guy in New York who’s hard of hearing, but stop changing the subject, Iris. This is dangerous,” Josh says, “Daphne told Vimla what has happened, who then told me. You fainted? Have you eaten since?”

Keeshawn gets up. “I, uhm, should go.”

He’s gone before Iris can ask him to stay.

When Iris turns back to Josh, he’s waiting for an answer. When Iris shakes her head, Josh groans in frustration.

“Iris!” 

“Josh, don’t.”

“There’s a reason Vimla asked me to check on you, you know? She’s furious and worried too and she hates that she’s stuck for the week, but it is a great career opportunity for her. She just wants to be here to talk some sense into you and to protest with you.”

“What do you want me to say, Josh?” Iris wants to sound fierce, but she’s weak. She hasn’t eaten in a long while, but unless the guys who put out the cotton balls are expelled, she’s not eating. “I can tell you the same thing I’ve been telling everyone else: Daphne, Sharee, Keeshawn... I am not eating.”

“You are risking your own life here, cousin,” Josh continues, “Even people without medical background can see that.”

“All I can do is wait,” Iris takes a deep breath. 

“For what?”

“For those guys to be expelled.”

“Iris...” Josh sighs.

He hangs his head and Iris feels bad for putting him and her friends through this, but all they can do is wait with her.

“Look, I am not telling you what to do, because this is not my battle to fight and all I can do as an ally is support you,” Josh eventually says, “So if you’re a hundred percent sure you want to do this, I know I won’t be able to stop you, but losing your life is not worth it. Black Lives Matter, Iris, that includes you. You matter so much to us.”

Iris smiles. “Keeshawn told me the same thing.”

“Well, he’s right,” Josh says and signs. Iris knows he only does that when he’s stressed. “Iris, I know I won’t be able to convince you, but please, stay safe.” He gets up and puts his hand on her shoulder. He’s been doing that since they were kids.

“Please don’t tell my parents,” Iris asks him.

Josh shakes his head. “I won’t. Your stepmom would flip.”

“Thank you.”

They sit in silence for a while. Iris is happy to see him, but they don’t want to put more stress on her. 

That is until the phone beeps. “Oh, that is me,” Josh fishes his phone out of his pocket and reads the text.

“Well?”

“Daphne is finally done with classes,” Josh tells her, “I guess it’s time for me to leave you.”

“You guessed right.”

“But Iris, I’m serious. Take care of yourself,” Josh says and he hugs her.

“You too, Josh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
